


The Dreaded Party

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys need you to go undercover… with Chuck… who just happens to have a massive crush on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreaded Party

“No, no, no, no, no.” Chuck said pacing his small living room. Sam was taking over the couch and you and Dean were leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

“He’s not going to agree.” You whispered. When the Winchester boys called you needing someone to infiltrate a formal dinner party, you had agreed. The trick was going to be getting in and for that you needed your favorite author. Dean’s shoulder bumped yours.

 

“He likes you. Of course he’s going to agree.” He whispered back as Sam tried to convince Chuck to get you both in. Sam had already gotten the dress you were supposed to wear, but Chuck had still not agreed. You and Dean peaked into the other room. Chuck was still pacing in front of Sam. Sam was talking quietly to him. Chuck stopped pacing and glanced over to you and Dean – both of you scrambling to look like you weren’t watching.

 

“Fine.” You heard him say. “I’ll do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

You pulled lightly at your dress while looking at yourself in the mirror. It fit you perfectly, floor length and black. You smiled and listened to the boys bicker downstairs. Getting ready for things like this was a nice change of pace from your normal hunting life – granted it had taken you three tries to get your makeup right, but you had eventually put yourself together enough to pass for the party. You left the room you had taken over and went to the other room where the boys were waiting.

 

“Well,” You announced your entrance and spun around, your dress fanning out.

“How do I look?” You struck a goofy pose laughing. Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at your antics. You looked over at Chuck for his reaction. His jaw was practically on the floor.  He was dressed impeccably in his tux. You walked over to him and straightened his crooked bowtie. You hooked a finger under his chin and closed his mouth gently.

 

“Gonna let in a fly, sweetie.” You whispered. You turned and slipped your arm into his.

 

“Are we ready?”

 

* * *

 

As mean as it was, the nerves rolling off of Chuck amused you.

“Here we are, the dreaded party.” You commented. Chuck just shrugged. He was so awkward, you just wanted to wrap him up and take him home – which was definitely a possibility. You knew his feelings for you; you just hadn’t done anything about them yet. You honestly were slightly confused about how you felt for him. Yes, you liked him well enough, but could there anything deeper? You sipped your wine thoughtfully as Chuck fidgeted.

 

“Will you relax?” You smiled at him. If anything he tensed up more. You sighed and scanned the room.

 

“I’m not seeing the guy the boys want us to talk to.” You muttered to him. You set your glass down on the table behind you and grabbed Chuck’s hand. You pulled him out to the dance floor despite his protests.

 

“Come on, Chuck.” You smiled at him. You pulled him close to you and moved his hand to your waist. The music turned to a slow song and you laid your head on his shoulder. He stiffened at first then relaxed his arms wrapping tighter around you.

 

“This is nice.” He said shyly. You smiled against the rough fabric of his jacket.

 

“A lot of things can be nice.” You said. You looked up at him through your lashes. Awkward Chuck took over again as he stiffened slightly. You sighed and pulled away from him. You reached up and cupped his face.

 

“Chuck, please.” You whispered. “I’m me. Just Y/N. Nothing to be afraid of, no one to be nervous around.” You watched emotions flicker across his face.

 

“I’m just…” he started. “I’ve never felt like this around anyone before.” He finished in a rush. You smiled and laughed gently before looking back up at him.

 

“Why don’t we get out of here?” You said seductively. Chuck smiled gently.

 

* * *

 

You pulled Chuck into the house, your lips hungrily pressed against his. You took control and pulled his hips towards yours. He groaned into your mouth as the growing bulge in his dress pants pressed between your legs.

 

“Bedroom,” You breathed. His hands settled on your hips and led you towards the bedroom. You pushed his jacket off his shoulders leaving it on the hallway floor.

 

“God, I need you.” You muttered as you tugged at his bowtie. He laughed lightly shaking his head.

 

“What?” You asked. Chuck smiled down at you still shaking his head.

 

“Nothing.” He said. His hands circled around you and found the zipper of your dress. He slowly pulled it down. When it was down, he pushed the fabric off of your shoulders. You stepped out of your heels and kicked them across the room. You slowly began to unbutton his white dress shirt. One by one you popped the buttons until it was completely undone. Chuck quickly shrugged it off while you started his pants. You pulled his belt of and unfastened the button. You dropped to your knees and pulled his slacks off. You looked up at him as his boxers began to tent. You made quick work of his boxers and his cock was practically hitting you in the face. You wrapped a hand around it causing Chuck to moan. He groaned even louder as you wrapped your lips around the head. Sucking hard you took in deeper into your mouth. His hand fell to your hair as you sucked hard. You felt him get close to coming in your mouth and you pulled off. You looked up at the breathless prophet.

 

“Good?” He nodded.

 

“Good, cause I need you in me now.” You said standing up. You pushed him onto the bed. You straddled him with his cock pushing against the thin material of your panties. You leaned down to kiss him and his hands reached around to unhook your bra. You shrugged it off and tossed it across the room never breaking the kiss. His fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties. You maneuvered yourself so he could pull them off of you leaving you both naked.

 

“I need you,” You practically whipmered as you lined yourself up with his cock. Slowly, you sunk down taking him fully. You moaned at the feeling of him filling you completely. You carefully began moving up and down along his cock. Chuck’s head fell back against the pillows. You began to pick up speed and really fuck him hard.

 

“Shit, Chuck.” You breathed as he began to meet you with every thrust. You grabbed his hand and moved it to your clit. He quickly got the message and started rubbing it in time with your movements.

 

“Yes, right there.” You descended into moans, as you both were lost into bliss. You both drove each other close to the edge and fell over together. You collapsed against his chest trying to catch your breath. His arms wrapped around your waist as you both calmed.

 

“I do care about you, Chuck, so much.” You muttered against his skin.

 

“Going to that party was a great idea.” He murmured. You both laughed quietly before drifting to sleep.


End file.
